


That you are the reason

by belarkee



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing, The 100 (TV) Season 4, if you squint you can see it, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belarkee/pseuds/belarkee
Summary: Based on the prompt "imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song + imagine this happening during an apocalypse and they both know that they might die"It's just after Clarke and Bellamy make the list of who will get the seat in the bunker.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	That you are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the name of the song "you are the reason" and the song is also mentioned in the fic.
> 
> Am always scrolling through Pinterest, reading "imagine your OTP" posts, and going "oooh bellarke" and this one sitting on my phone for a long time so yeah.
> 
> This might be the longest fic I have written and my head hurts from crying because I was listening to my bellarke playlist and studying pol. science. I hope yall like this and that this makes sense because the person who reads my fics first isn't online and only Grammarly helped me(it said this sounds 'confident' and gave me an 80 lmao.)

Having made the list there was nothing Clarke could do except wish that they wouldn't have to use it and wait for Bellamy to come back. Ready to pass out for the day, she barely had time to react when the door opened and Bellamy walked in carrying what looked like a bottle of moonshine in his hand.

“I know it's not an ideal time to do this but the world could be ending tomorrow and I would regret it if I didn't do this today” Opening the bottle in his hand, he poured the drinks into 2 glasses, Clarke didn't realize there were on the desk. “So--- how about you take a break and we get  _ that _ drink huh?” Bellamy asks with that smirk only he can pull off while raising one of the glasses.

Clarke didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, laugh at the whole ridiculousness of the thing, that the world is ending and he's suggesting that they get a drink; and cry because of course he's suggesting this, he’s Bellamy, he always knows what to say at the right time and only he would remember their exchange about how they deserve a drink from their first Unity day.

Taking the raised glass from him, Clarke downs the whole thing in one go, “What did Monty put in this now? I don't remember my throat burning the last time I had it” Honestly she doesn't remember a lot of things from unity day but her throat feeling like it's on fire, that she would remember. 

“Yeah but the last time you didn't gulp the drink in go” Bellamy teases, but his voice and smile are warm. “But who knows maybe he did add something, it's better to not question what goes into it and just drink it” He then moves to fetch something from his back pocket.

“What are you doing?” Clarke questions.

“I got something else, had to beg raven for it but I think it’ll be worth it”

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“Patience princess” Bellamy pauses realizing what he said,  _ Brave princess _ he still remembers using the nickname to mock her when they landed on earth when he thought she was just some privileged brat. The nickname like Clarke grew onto him, in a way he never expected, just like he never expected him to fall in love with her.

Loving Clarke wasn't something that happened immediately, he remembers how disappointed he felt when she decided to not come back to Arkadia after mount weather and how he was ready to follow her even after Roan stabbed his leg just because he couldn't bear losing her again.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he finally finds what he’s looking for, takes it out, and presses the button Raven instructed him to. Soft music starts spilling out, filling the room with some sense of aura. 

Before Clarke can question what's happening, Bellamy moves to stand in front of her and takes her hand making her stand up. She looks at Bellamy quizzically, trying to figure out what he’s doing, when someone’s voice out of that thing Bellamy bought starts playing.

_ There goes my heart beating _

_ 'Cause you are the reason _

_ I'm losing my sleep _

_ Please come back now _

Clarke knew that they had found a device that plays music or as their ancestors called it an iPod when looking at one of the bunkers but the last person she expected to use it was Bellamy.

“Come on now princess, you know it's rude to leave someone hanging.” Bellamy tries to say confidently but Clarke could make out the slight doubt in his voice, that's when she notices his hesitant hand on her waist. Starting to tear up when she realizes what's happening, Clarke half-smiles at him, winding both of her arms around his neck giving him the left confidence he needed to put his hand on her waist. 

_ There goes my mind racing _

_ And you are the reason _

_ That I'm still breathing _

_ I'm hopeless now _

Over the months especially since they defeated ALIE, there have been various long glances, casual touches that dance around a thin line of platonic and romantic. Clarke tried to think what his “if am on the list, you’re on the list” today meant, because while she is in love with Bellamy and can interpret that as romantically, it isn’t necessary that he thinks the same and is in love with her(something raven tries to convince her off)

They start to slowly sway on the spot and one of Bellamy's hands moves to her lower back, while Clarke tilts and rests her head on the place where his neck joins the shoulder. “Bell what are we doing?” She whispers.

“Something I’ve been waiting to do since long and should have done a long time ago” 

“You mean dance around the room and make a list deciding who lives or dies?” Clarke jokes trying to defuse the tension around them because she doesn't know if she can take it or not.

“No.” Bellamy pushes her back slightly and moves her chin upwards so she’s looking at him directly in the eye. “This.” He moves forward slowly, pausing slightly to give her an out but to his surprise, Clarke moves forward closing the final distance between them. 

Kissing Bellamy Blake was the last thing Clarke had expected today but it felt so much like coming home, so familiar yet new and something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. Losing herself in it, Clarke can faintly hear the music playing in the background.

_ I'd climb every mountain _ . Bellamy remembers seeing Clarke through the microscope of his rifle and taking part in azgeda parade to get through her

_ And swim every ocea _ _ n _ . Clarke remembers willing to let a bomb drop on tondc because she couldn't fathom what would happen if the mountain men discover that Bellamy is infiltrating them.

_ Just to be with you _

_ And fix what I've broken _

They both think of the utter relief they felt after months of not seeing each other when Bellamy found her in the cave Roan took her. 

Bellamy pulls back from the kiss slightly, resting his forehead against Clarke's while still swaying. “Am tired of us putting our people first and for once I would like to be selfish and say” _Oh, cause I need you to see_ “I love you Clarke griffin, the world is ending soon and I don't know what will happen and whether we will be alive or not” As Clarke is about to contradict, Bellamy shushes her “-- Whether we’re alive or not but no matter what happens we’re in this _together_ ” 

“ _ Together _ ” Clarke echo’s his words and moves up to kiss him again, while the last line of the song is playing.

_ That you are the reason. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck jroth.


End file.
